The Sorcerer's Ninja
by Kindness to Everyone and thing
Summary: AskMIBtsKaysfanfics and I are making this story together.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Cunningham!" Howard urged. "We have to get home and play Grave Puncher 9!"

Howard had gotten his dad to agree to buy the game for them while they were at school. Howard was just worried they wouldn't be able to get in line like they managed last time.

"Yeah, it's going to be so Honkin' Bruce!" Randy said excitedly. "You can unlock a level where you headbutt graves!"

Howard laughed. "Yeah! Come on!"

They froze when they heard screaming.

A student had gotten stanked and was thrashing around. He smashed a few windows with his claws and let out a roar.

"Don't you dare NNS, Cunningham!" Howard said, gripping his wrist tightly. "This is a very important day for us!"

"It'll just take a second, I promise." Randy reassured his friend.

"You better hurry!"

Randy hid behind a bush and took out his mask. "It's Ninja O' Clock!"

He put on the mask and became The Ninja. He leaped out of the bush and rushed towards the monster.

"Ninja tripping balls!" The Ninja yelled.

The stank tripped and fell onto his face. He looked up and growled at The Ninja.

Randy got out his sword and quickly searched for the item to break to destank them. While he was distracted, the stank slashed The Ninja with his claws.

Randy tumbled a few feet and felt wobbly. "Ugh..my head."

He looked down and saw his sword had sliced a bit through his suit and had cut him slightly. It wasn't bleeding that bad, but it stung.

He got up and almost doubled over in pain. Randy held his side and grabbed his sword. He waited until the stinging died down and rushed towards him.

The monster roared again. The Ninja was trying to get an attack in, but his side started to sting again. He winced and took out a ninja ball. "Ninja Bee Ball!"

He ducked down, but ended up getting stung a few times.

The stank was trying to swoosh the bees away and ended up hitting Randy.

He held his head in pain. Oh God, it hurt. His vision became blurry and his breathing hard. He puked a bit and his eyes watered. Randy's eyes slowly closed.

…..

"Perfect..." The Sorcerer said to himself. "The Ninja is mine..."

He gathered stank to pull The Ninja to the lair.

"I will now know who has kept me trapped for 800 years!" The Sorcerer proclaimed as he started to take off the mask.

Randy slowly regained consciousness. He looked up and his eyes widened in fear. He tried to pull away.

"Finally, we get to meet again, face to face." The Sorcerer grinned.

"W-who are you?" Randy asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Howard's P.O.V

Where the juice is Cunningham?! He should have been here an hour a go! I called his phone twice and texted him eight times! Gah!

Meanwhile….

Third Person P.O.V

Meanwhile Randy was so staring at the Sorcerer blankly. He had absolutely no idea who this green thing was.

"_This may work to my advantage." _The Sorcerer thought.

(sorry for the shortness. My mother keeps bugging me and keeps making me lose my train of thought.)


	3. Chapter 3

The Sorcerer smiled at the nervous ninja.

"W-who are you?" Randy asked again.

"Why, you don't remember me?" The Sorcerer asked in fake sadness.

Randy shook his head.

"Oh dear, you must have hit your head." The Sorcerer said trying to sound worried. "Come here and let me look."

Randy hesitated. He still had no idea who the juice this guy was. He seemed nice, maybe they were friends. Now that he mentioned it, his head did hurt a bit...Maybe this green guy did know something.

Randy managed to get up, rather shakily and stumbled over to him. "W-well...it does hurt..."

"Let me check." The Sorcerer said. He put his hand under his chin and made him look him in the eyes. The Sorcerer smirked.

\Yes...finally. I'll get to see the one who has caused me great pain for many years. The one who has trapped me in this lair! I will finally know...\

The Sorcerer stared at The Ninja's puzzled expression for a moment more before gripping the mask and yanking it off.

There was a flash of black and red light as the suit started to disappear. To his surprise the one who was wearing the suit was not a long living immortal, but a teenager. He was either about 14 or 15 and had dark purple hair, stained slightly of blood from his injury. He was also dressed in modern clothes, a red shirt with a hoodie and jeans.

The Sorcerer had no idea what to do with him. There was no way this, CHILD, was the one who had trapped him years ago. He was decided whether to kill him or just loot the key and escape, making him one of his many to be slaves.

"D-does my head look okay?" Randy asked nervously. There was pure terror in his voice.

\If only I could get the key from him...\

"There is quite a bit of blood..stand still for a moment." The Sorcerer said. He gathered purple stank and let it go around the Ninja's head. Randy suddenly felt the pain go away and the wetness from the blood disappear.

"Wow, thanks." Randy said cheerfully.

"Do you remember, anything?" The Sorcerer asked.

"N-no..not really.." Randy said shyly, looking away.

"Well then, as your best friend, I should explain."


	4. Chapter 4

"You see, you work for me. Helping me make people's lives miserable so I can escape this reached person." The Sorcerer lied. Randy nodded buying it. The Sorcerer kept telling him lies threw out the night.

Meanwhile deep in the Nomicon the spirit of the Nomicon stirred. Randy had left the Nomicon in his locker so it wasn't a big deal that it was glowing more than a lightning bug at midnight. Suddenly the Nomicon began changing shape, turning into a human shape. When the light faded a girl in black and red dress, black tights and red shoes. She had long red hair like ruby red hair and jade green eyes.

"Sore wa watashi shidaidesu amarini mo ima no tatakai." She said kicking down the locker door open. "Watashi wa saisho no ikutsu ka no tasuke ga hitsuyō ni narimasu." She said walking out. She was out of the school and walked towards Howard's house.

Meanwhile Howard was texting Randy nonstop to see if he would text back but he didn't. Howard threw his phone at the wall when he heard a tapping on his window. Howard opened it expecting Randy but was surprised when a girl dropped in instead.

"What the juice?! Who are you?!" Howard said startled.

"My name is Ruby Jade daughter of the first Ninja. I am also the ninja Nomicon and I need your help Howard." She said in light Japanese accent.


	5. Chapter 5

Howard just stared at her "You're The Nomicon?"

Ruby nodded once. Her expression was very serious and solemn.

Howard just started laughing at her. "Y-you're The Nomicon!?"

"Yes..is that funny to you?" Ruby asked, her tone not changing.

"Th-that's the be-best thing I-I heard all day!" Howard laughed.

The Nomicon walked over to him. "So you don't believe me, Mr. Weinermen?"

"Of course not! This is probably some prank Cunningham is pulling. Okay, Cunningham, you got me, you can stop it now."

Ruby looked unamused. "I'm being serious. I don't know where The Ninja is."

Howard stopped laughing and looked at her. She seemed to look a tad worried.

"Wait. Are you really The Nomicon?"

"Yes." She said. "I can prove it to you."

She focused her energy and once again became a book. A few moments later she was a human once more.

Howard looked shocked. This really wasn't a prank. It would explain why Randy hadn't texted back.

Suddenly worry flashed through Howard. His best friend could be...dead...

If he was...then maybe it would be better to learn it with someone to comfort him.

"Alright.." He sighed. "Lets go."

...

"Now I have a question. Do you have a key?" The Sorcerer asked.

"No." Randy said nervously to his "best friend". He was worried that it what was something important and that he'd lost it.

"Hmm...Well can you try to find it for me?" The Sorcerer asked, then described the key.

Randy nodded. "Y-yes, I'll try."

The Sorcerer smiled. This couldn't have been more perfect.

Soon the world would be his.


End file.
